One-Winged Angel
The One-Winged Angel is the TV Tropes-popularized term about a villain's (usually Big Bads) surprising capability to transform into a monstrous version of their former self as means to defeat the heroes with full force, normally in desperate situation. The means to acquire one's monster form would be vary, ranging from using certain dangerous forms of dark magic or certain mutagenic drugs/chemical substances. The effect of the villains' transformation result can give them advantages over the heroes as they predictably become more powerful, though certain flaws would always occurred in their new, stronger forms, ranging from unable to return to their pre-transformed state or worse, degenerated intelligence. This term is named after theme music and alias of Sephiroth, the main villain and final Boss of the videogame Final Fantasy VII (even he has in fact 7 wings, but just one in place of an arm). Various villains, especially ones in video games media, have access to monstrous form to serve as challenges for heroes and other good guys who sought to defeat them. This even become recurring theme, and to increase the challenge, some villains even have multiple monstrous forms each stronger than previous ones as seen in case of Frieza of DragonBall Z in 1991. This popular theme is not exclusive to villains alone, as some heroes also have his/her own One Winged Angel forms, but still share same risks and limitations. Examples Scientific Examples *Las Plagas: Anyone who have infected themselves with the Master Plaga variant of this parasite would be guaranteed to accessed more monstrous form. *Dick Hardly: As result of drinking Chemical X, Dick Hardly turned into a humanoid abomination. *Mojo Jojo: With the help of Chemical X that gave him his powers, he can turned into more powerful being. *Kevin Levin: Kevin can turned into a monstrous hybrid alien should he absorb a portion of Ben's Omnitrix's powers, but this cost him his sanity. *El Macho: El Macho can turned into a purple-furred beast with PX-41. *King Candy/Turbo: Turbo gained all of Cy-Bugs' powers due to devoured by a Cy-Bug that released by Ralph, but the cost was he cannot resist his Cy-Bug instinct to approach extremely bright light. *Mohawk: Mohawk drinks the Spider serum and transform into a hybrid form of Gremlin and spider. Mystical Examples *Maleficent: Maleficent's One-Winged Angel form is an enormous black and purple dragon that can spew forth green flame. She used this as a desperate attempt to defeat Prince Phillip after the latter got through the forest of thorns. *Jafar: Jafar has 2 versions of his One-Winged Angel form; one is his giant cobra form and the other is his monstrous genie form. *Rothbart: Rothbart's One-Winged Angel form of choice is Great Animal, a monstrous large hybrid monster with the head of a wolf, the body of a bat, the talons of an eagle and the tail of a lizard, giving a vaguely dragon/wyvern-like appearance. *Twilight Sparkle: When Principal Cinch forced Twilight to use magic that drained in her device to win he Games for Crystal Prep, a freak accident occurred where Twilight turned into Midnight Sparkle that went on rampage until Sunset Shimmer stop her. *Mad Madam Mim: Mad Madam Mim's One-Winged Angel form is an enormous purple dragon that retained her human hair. *Sunset Shimmer: The result of using Twilight Sparkle's element of magic crown turned Shimmer into succubus-like fiery demon. *Ursula: Thanks to the power of Triton's Trident, she gained the access to become a colossal version of herself. *Queen Narissa: Narissa's One-Winged Angel form is an enormous anthropomorphic dragon that ironically lacks the ability to fly. *Ludmilla: After she steals Baba Yaga's potion from Bartok, she drinks it and transforms into a purple dragon. Others *Chirin: Due to rigorous training by a wolf, Chirin has become a monstrous being that can never return to his community. *Ratigan: Upon being exposed by Basil, Ratigan was furious so much that he reverted to his feral self. *Hexxus: Hexxus's monstrous form is a fiery skeleton shrouded by pollution. Quotes Category:About Villains Category:Villainous Events Category:Dark Forms Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:Paranormal